


Szaleństwo Pottera

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oznaki szaleństwa Pottera są tak niezwykłe, że mija trochę czasu, zanim Severus Snape je zauważa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szaleństwo Pottera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potter's Madness.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877987) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.
> 
> Przetłumaczyłam z okazji Akcji Urodziny Harry'ego (AUH) na forum Snarry :)

— Rozumiem, że Harry chce zjeść kolację w twoim towarzystwie. Jest samotnym, atrakcyjnym, niezależnym finansowo mężczyzną, do tego naprawdę miłym. Nie rozumiem twoich obaw, Severusie. Brzmi to zupełnie niegroźnie.  
— Ale takie nie jest. To jest... randka. Mówił o najromantyczniejszej czarodziejskiej restauracji, Poppy. W zeszłym tygodniu przysłał mi róże. I czekoladki. Myślę, że próbuje mnie... uwieść.  
Poppy nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
— Na Merlina! Jak ty wolno kojarzysz, Severusie.  
Spojrzał na nią oniemiały.  
— Myślisz, że Potter jest...?  
— Zadurzony? Zauroczony? Zakochany? Tak. Tak bym to ujęła.  
— Więc jest szalony.  
— Oczywiście, że jest szalony, Severusie. On szaleje za... _tobą_.


End file.
